


Bunnies adventures in grooming

by GabxLuci2796



Series: Bunnies, bunnies and other animals [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bunny harry potter characters, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Owner Tonks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This cute idea popped into my head how could I say no to it. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies adventures in grooming

"Time to wake up you two" said Tonks as she reached out to pull up the shade letting light flood into the cage that had a water bottle, a food dish, and  one house that looked like a small cute cottage with a white picket fence the other looked like a miniature mansion.

 

A furry head poked out from the small cute cottage blurrily looking around. This bunny had black fur and what appeared to be a brown scar on its head wearing round glasses with green eyes.

 

"Good morning Harry." said Tonks as she opened the cage to put in fresh food and water before stroking Harry's back, "say think you can wake up Draco?" asked Tonks which was responded by a deadpanned stare which set her off in snorts before Letting Harry go to hopefully wake up Draco without to big of a fuss.

 

Harry hopped up to the mansion stopping in front of the opening before looking back at Tonks who just made a shooing motion with her hand to get Harry to move along. Harry huffed aggravated before moving with all the caution of a prey in a predators home turf inside.

 

Harry stopped to take a look at the familiar and sometimes overwhelming sight. A miniature chandelier hung in the ceiling in the entrance of two floor house. Moving up the grand stairs and then down a hall before stopping in front of Draco's room.

 

Peeking inside Harry saw a vanity, a walk in closet and a balcony over looking what was clearly a plastic garden. Turning his head to the side Harry saw  a bump in the middle of a canopy covered bed. Creeping closer to the covered lump Harry swallowed nervously before placing one paw on the blankets and gave barely noticeable nudge. Jumping back before the process repeated a few more times each nudge becoming more noticeable than the last.

 

Finally Harry was at the end of his wits and he SHOVED the covered lump. The result was like poking a sleeping bear. A resounding roar rattled the cage resulting in Tonks snorting again. The covers were pushed aside and the being was covered in a murderous aura with gleaming eyes.

In a deep dark voice the killer creature spoke in a bone chilling voice, _"Who dares awaken me from my slumber!!!!"_ Harry tried to calm his racing heart before replying _,"D-draco its time to get..." "Hmph."_

Slowly the killing aura died down turning into an aura of cuteness and to reveal a snow white rabbit with cerulean blue eyes. Rubbing his eyes with white paws Draco released a yawn before saying, _"What do you want Harry." "Did you forget its grooming day Draco."_ At this Draco became wide awake  and hopped at the spped of light down the stairs and out the door to get food and water before pawing at the cage door to be pampered.

 

Harry sweat dropped before hopping out after Draco, eat and drinked  a bit before  joining Draco by the cage door. "Alright Alright you two hold on" said Tonks as she opened the cage door before picking up Draco and placing him on the floor and doing a repeat except this time with Harry.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but its late and i'm so tired .....................


End file.
